User talk:FusionFall123
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to User:FusionFall123. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Omernoy121 (Talk) 14:48, May 31, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. Replying to the Message you left for Roads Hey, I know you asked Roads and I'm not sure if he has answered you yet but... No need to ask. You only need to ask if you want your stuff featured or if you want to use someones item that doesn't say it is free to use without permission. Welcome to the wiki :) ET |Was |Here!!! 09:58, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Replying to the message you sent for Roads Well yeah? You can also make a series with you getting Trix or whatever, making aliens, or your own Omnitrix. Welcome by the way. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:00, August 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Help As a matter of fact, I do remember seeing you on canon. So here's how things work here. Go to the Page Creation Portal and make your fan fiction pages. If you need any help, either ask one of the admins or leave a message here. Fine. You don't need a logo, and you don't even need your own aliens. My series is famous here, and it hardly has any original aliens. In fact, mine only follows Ben and Co. It doesn't even need original characters. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 11:58, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I didn't say you can't have a logo. I said you didn't need a logo. Plus, check out these forums, the Policies, the Manual of Style, and the FAQ. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 12:48, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Plus, you don't even need to make a series. Lots of people think it's necessary to make an episode, but it's not. Just write an episode or two, see how people like it, (I recommend dialogue format,) and then make your series. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 12:50, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I never delete pages without a good reason. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 12:55, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Alien 10 main villains I might know who it is.... Sunder. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:42, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Tell me on :). Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE Crossover Epic! Can we do it, like on the 26th? [[User:Dan Tennyson|'R']][[User blog:Dan Tennyson|'A']][[User talk:Dan Tennyson|'I']][[User:Dan Tennyson|'N']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Stan 14|'B']][[w:c:Dan 10|'O']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Random 10|'W']] 20:16, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Crossover with Alien 10 Um, your series. [[User:Dan Tennyson|'R']][[User blog:Dan Tennyson|'A']][[User talk:Dan Tennyson|'I']][[User:Dan Tennyson|'N']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Stan 14|'B']][[w:c:Dan 10|'O']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Random 10|'W']] 13:13, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I thought we were doing Jack 10. I thought we're doing Jack 10? [[User:Dan Tennyson|'R']][[User blog:Dan Tennyson|'A']][[User talk:Dan Tennyson|'I']][[User:Dan Tennyson|'N']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Stan 14|'B']][[w:c:Dan 10|'O']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Random 10|'W']] 13:56, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure, and Fan List. Okay, that sounds good. Can you add your Signiture to my series, Stan 14, Jack 10, Random 10, and Dan 10? Thanks. [[User:Dan Tennyson|'R']][[User blog:Dan Tennyson|'A']][[User talk:Dan Tennyson|'I']][[User:Dan Tennyson|'N']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Stan 14|'B']][[w:c:Dan 10|'O']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Random 10|'W']] 14:00, August 24, 2011 (UTC) When should we have it? It will probaly be in Season 3 for Jack 10. Oh, and guess what? I'm confirming a fourth series. :D :D :D [[User:Dan Tennyson|'R']][[User blog:Dan Tennyson|'A']][[User talk:Dan Tennyson|'I']][[User:Dan Tennyson|'N']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Stan 14|'B']][[w:c:Dan 10|'O']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Random 10|'W']] 14:05, August 24, 2011 (UTC) We're settled. Okay. Good luck with your series. [[User:Dan Tennyson|'R']][[User blog:Dan Tennyson|'A']][[User talk:Dan Tennyson|'I']][[User:Dan Tennyson|'N']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Stan 14|'B']][[w:c:Dan 10|'O']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Random 10|'W']] 14:10, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay! I like the title, but Red is dead, and so is Kcaj the Season 2 Villain. We could use The Warden, the villain from the Jack 10: The Movie. He can control the four elements. Jack has a To'Kustar unlocked in his Playlist already. I'm not listening you're just trying to brainwash me with your evil government conspiracy stuff. 13:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Um, are we both writing the Crossover? I'm not listening you're just trying to brainwash me with your evil government conspiracy stuff. 15:44, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Huge Crossover can Alien 10 participate in my huge crossover i made blog for it.ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 14:29, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Huge Crossover can Alien 10 participate in my huge crossover i made blog for it.ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 14:29, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Huge Crossover can Alien 10 participate in my huge crossover i made blog for it.ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 14:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Huge Crossover can Alien 10 participate in my huge crossover i made blog for it.ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 14:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) New Villain I made a new villain for Jack 10 & Alien 10: Operation: Eclipse. His name is Moon Shadow, he can control darkness. I'm not listening you're just trying to brainwash me with your evil government conspiracy stuff. 15:35, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Maybe... Yes I did. I'm not listening you're just trying to brainwash me with your evil government conspiracy stuff. 15:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Favor From Newbie Hey, Fusion, my name is Newbie. I think you know what work on the site (if you don't then look at my signature). Anyway, I've seen your work on the Jack 10 and Alien 10 logos... and I'm wondering... if you can make a logo for my show, Ren 10. As you can see from the main page of Ren 10, the original logo... umm... sucks. So I wondering if you can make a new logo for my show. If you can make it, I want it to be like the original Ben 10 logo... except inside of Ben 10, it's... well... Ren 10. If you can make it, please respond. Thank you. If you don't know how to make a cool signature. YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!! 17:09, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! Thanks, well, hopefully, I get it before the Irene flood comes and destroys my house. OK. :) If you don't know how to make a cool signature. YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!! 17:29, August 26, 2011 (UTC)